The Demon Lords are back?
by Okami.Yumigami
Summary: After 1,000 years of inactivity Orochi talks to Yami about how they must become human in order to not get killed again. How will the Demon Lords react to now becoming human and having to try to live normal lives? *currently not finished*
1. We have to become human?

"So...In order to roam freely I have to be human?" Yami asked as Orochi nodded. "Seems so... It's been over 1,000 years since our last threat...The humans have forgotten about everything it seems..We don't have enough power to oppose a threat against them...Our only option is to become...Human.." Orochi grumbled as Yami sighed. "How will we gain human forms?" Yami asked as he glanced to the sleeping fox with nine tails beside him. "Well, Ninetails," Orochi said gesturing toward the fox, "she could be of help. Foxes are said to have magically abilities." Orochi said, closing his eyes on each one of his eight heads.

"Very well...I suppose if we do not change our appearance, we will have no where else to turn to... We look to odd. We won't be able to blend it in these forms of ours. We'll get killed!" Yami huffed as Ninetails shifted in her sleep. "L...Lord..Yami..." she grumbled.

-Time skip-

"So, how did Spider Queen and Blight react?" Yami asked as Orochi glanced around. "Well, they didn't take the news as well as we hoped.. Blight attempted to throw everything he owned at me, refusing to be a human..Spider Queen sat in front of me in shock then muttered curses..." Yami groaned at this. "What about Ninetails and Crimson Helm?" Orochi tilted his heads at the koi fish. "Ninetails frowned but she said she'll do it if it was for our own sake... Crimson Helm just hollered and shook his head furiously." Yami sighed as Orochi frowned. "We'll have to start with our plan in the morning... We can not continue putting this off, I heard people of this realm are a lot more curious and get into trouble than 1,000 years ago...Who knew this much could change?" Orochi grumbled.

-Asdfghjkl more time skips-

"Lord Yami" Ninetails ran up to her master, wagging all nine of her tails. "Ah, yes...Today is the day isn't it?" Yami frowned as Ninetails whimpered and nodded. "Very well. Lets see what you can do." Yami said as Ninetails nodded.

There was a bright flash of light and in an instant the once nine tailed fox was a young woman with big breasts, a very low-cut black kimono, geta sandals, strawberry blonde hair that ended at her mid back and brown eyes. "How do I look, lord Yami?" Ninetails asked as Yami stared at her in amazement. "N-Ninetails...?!" Yami gasped as Ninetails smiled and twirled around. "Haha~ being a human isn't that bad! Your turn, master!" Ninetails grinned.

Another flash of light appeared but around Yami, the light faded and there stood a man with blonde hair covering his face that stopped at the end of his neck, green eyes, a black top, dark blue jeans, pale skin, and red boots. "H-how...Do I look?" Yami asked as Ninetails grabbed his arm. "Amazing! Come on! We got to go get the others!" Ninetails said as she ran down the hall to where the others were.

Orochi, Blight, Crimson Helm, Spider Queen and Lechku and Nechku all stood in front of the now human fox and koi fish. "Yami...? Ninetails...?" Blight stared at them. "Indeed!" Ninetails said as Yami crossed his arms and stood there while Orochi stared. "Who's next?" Ninetails grinned as Lechku pushed Nechku in front of her. "Wha- hey! Brother!" Nechku whined as Ninetails smiled.

Yet again, a white light surrounded around Nechku this time and then it faded revealing a man in a silver steam punk outfit with white hair and sliver eyes. "Brother?!" Lechku gasped as everyone stared at the now human Nechku. "Hey! Now it is my turn!" Lechku huffed as Ninetailes laughed.

Yet again the same light surrounded Lechku and then revealed a man in the same outfit has his brother but gold with a man with short golden hair and golden eyes. "Oh my! You look simply amazing!" Nechku grinned as he grabbed his brothers hands, "as of you!" Lechku squealed.

"Orochi's turn." Yami grinned slightly but it wasn't visible from the hair covering his face. "I'm curious..." Orochi grinned. The white light lasted a bit longer than the rest. Then a man, very tall mind you, black hair covering his left eye, blood-red eyes, a brown jacket, dark red v-neck and gray pants. "I...Don't feel different..Well, I do! As do I...Fire, the hell happened?" Orochi's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. "I-I have...More than one..." Orochi muttered as Yami snickered. Orochi then pushed Crimson Helm in front of the human fox. "Hey! Don't touch me!" Crimson Helm growled as then a blinding light came around him and there stood a man with an orange turtle neck, deep red hair, almost black, bright red eyes like fire, and brown khaki's. Crimson Helm growled as he scratched his neck, "the hell? I feel odd- WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed as Orochi laughed and patted Crimson Helm's back. "You are human!" Orochi laughed as Crimson Helm stood there in shock for a few moments till.. "So, now it is my turn?" Blight asked from being silent for all that time. Ninetails grinned as then the light appeared around Blight. The light lasted the longest this time then out came a man with dirty greenish black hair, gray long sleeved shirt with black pants and bright green eyes. "I'm human, right?" the now human diseases asked as Ninetails grinned. "Spider Queen!" Orochi yelled as Spider Queen jumped and then the light surrounded her. Then a woman with the same bust size as Ninetails came out with long black hair, icy blue eyes, a white kimono that was way to short and revealed to much breast.

Orochi stared at her while she grabbed Orochi's arm and placed it in her cleavage and grinned while Orochi blushed and pulled his arm back to his side.

"So..Now what?" Yami asked.


	2. Splitting up and finding new people!

_"So...What now?" Yami asked._

"Well, I guess we go and see how much has changed since our last threat." Crimson Helm said as he glanced around and then stopped when he saw Spider Queen trying to sexually harass Orochi. "Dammit, Spider Queen!" Crimson Helm growled. Spider Queen stopped and then grinned, she walked over to Crimson Helm and placed her chest his back which made Crimson Helm blush and jump away from her.

-Le Time Skip-

"I think we should split up." Yami said as everyone stared at him. "What for?" They all asked, "we'll grab to much attention from these idiots! Best we slit up into twos," Yami groaned. "Orochi, go with Crimson Helm. Lechku and Nechku are together as always. Ninetails you'll be with me. Spider Queen, you'll be with Blight." Yami finished as everyone but Ninetails and Yami muttered curses then left.

Ninetails and Yami walked down the street, trying to avoid all eye contact possible from these stupid mortals. Yami got bumped into several times before while Ninetails clamped a hand over his mouth before he said something that would get him into trouble, no one even said sorry for bumping into him dammit! Why should he be nice to these idiots?

Yami grumbled threats to himself as then, of course with his luck, he was bumped into again. "Ah, I'm sorry!" the person said, sounding like a female. "What the Hell?! Watch it you-" Yami yelled but then looked at the girl, she had long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, a white turtleneck halter top, red hakama pants and brown sandals. "N..No...It's my fault I guess..." Yami muttered. Ninetails' eyes widened _T-the hell?! Don't tell me Yami is being nice to some girl! _Ninetails thought as she clenched her fists. "Oh? Really? Well, I am Amaterasu. My name is based of of the sun goddess! You can call me Ammy though~" Amaterasu grinned. Yami stared at her, _Amaterasu...Oh great...Must be a descendant. Yami thought. _"Yami..." he said as Ninetails glared at Amaterasu. "Is this your girl friend?" Amaterasu smiled as Ninetails nodded and grabbed Yami. "Wha- no! Ninetails! What is wrong with you?!" Yami groaned as he got out of Ninetails' death grip.

"Well, alright then..." Amaterasu glanced around as all of a sudden a man with long black hair came out, also dressed in black clothing with a black cape with a moon pin to hold it together with a man dressed in..Oddly brightly pink clothing and long blonde hair. "M-Mrs. Amaterasu!" the black haired man said as he ran up to her. "Huh? Oh, there you are, Tsukigami! Waka!" she said. "Waka...? Tsukigami..?" Yami said blankly. Fuck, them again.. "Ma cheire! Come on! We don't have time for this!" Waka said as he then turned his attention to Ninetails and Yami. "Oh, bonjour." he greeted, "well, I must leave, goodbye, Yami! Ninetails! We should meet again one day!" she smiled as her, Waka and Tsukigami walked off._  
_

"L-Lord Yami...?! The hell was that?! That was the sun goddess! You- you can't- don't tell me you...!" Ninetails spat as Yami shook his head and glanced to the side. "O-oh of course not!" he argued.

-Orochi and Crimson Helm-

"I hate these idiots!" Orochi hollered in the middle of a crowed area while Crimson Helm tried to calm him down. "L-Lord Orochi! We must not grab to much attention!" he said but guess what? Too late. A man with a green turtle neck, red eyes, green pants, and a green jacket with a red dot on each side and dark green hair. "Hey~ hey~ everyone here is quite rude I will grant you that! But I will tell you this, I am not~" the man smiled as Orochi raised an eyebrow, "this so?" he asked as the other nodded. "No need for formalities, you can call me Ajimi." Ajimi said as Orochi's eyes widened, "A-Ajimi? Dude...Does..The name...Orochi ring any bells?" Orochi muttered as Ajimi thought for a moment. "Ah, I worked for him actually...A while ago but.." Ajimi frowned as he rubbed his arm. "Lord Orochi, do you know this man?" Crimson Helm asked as Orochi grinned and ignored Crimson Helm. "Ajimi! It's me! Orochi!" Orochi continued to grin and got down to Ajimi's eye level, "how'd you become human?!" Orochi asked as Ajimi just stared at Orochi in shock. This couldn't be his old master could it? He's been dead for 1,000 years!

"Lord...Orochi?" Ajimi stared as Orochi laughed, "dude! I'd hate to say it but I kinda missed you! It's been 1,000 years!" Orochi said as Ajimi just glomped him. "Lord Orochi!" Ajimi smiled as Crimson Helm just rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered. "Okay, I'd hate to break the love fest here but the hell is he, Lord Orochi?" Crimson Helm glared as Ajimi climbed off his Lord. "Ajimi! An Imp! I was his cook 1,000 years ago!" Ajimi said as Orochi nodded, "he made pretty good food.." Orochi muttered as Ajimi just made a little squeal.

"Well...That's nice." Crimson Helm growled. _Dammit...I thought I was his favorite.._ Crimson Helm thought.

-Spider Queen and Blight-

"Man...I'm hungry..." Spider Queen groaned as Blight just snickered, "I'm Blight. Have a horrible day, whore." Blight grinned as Spider Queen smacked him on the head. "Bad enough people have tried to pay me to have sex with them!" Spider Queen growled, "hey, they were ugly anyway.. Wouldn't make a decent meal." Blight sighed as him and Spider Queen decided to go and find the others.

-Lechku and Nechku-

"What are all these people doing?" Lechku groaned as Nechku shrugged, "no clue..But...Who are these Oran High School Host Club people? Why have so many girls asked us to be like them?" Nechku asked as Lechku shrugged. "Yaoi fangirls I have heard..." Lechku sighed.


	3. What they learned and spiders

About an hour of being separated and looking around to see how much has changed they got together again in the same place they began at. "So...What did you guys figure out? Orochi gets no say because he is a dick." Yami said as Orochi glared at Yami while Ajimi just smirked.

"Well, I learned people of this day and age pay people to have sex with them..." Blight and Spider Queen said, "a lot of people like incest..." Lechku and Nechku said as they grumbled things. "I learned Yami doesn't love me and loves the sun goddess.." Ninetails sobbed, "get over it." Yami rolled his eyes. "I learned Lord Orochi is still alive~" Ajimi smiled as Orochi just stayed quiet as everyone stared at Ajimi who ducked down. "W-what?" Ajimi asked as Orochi just snickered.

"Well, at least we know somethings about these people..Ninetails, you should know more about them.. You were around them for a month or so." Yami said as he turned his attention to Ninetails who was in a corner. "Eh..." Yami stared as he coughed and then looked at Orochi. "Well, I'm glad you found your...Cook...Boyfriend again." Yami said as Orochi's eyes widened, "he is not! You wish he was, Fire. What- no I do not Light! FUCK!" Orochi growled as Ajimi just blushed and cupped his own face in his hands, "oh my, darling~" Ajimi gasped as Yami just snickers, pushing some strands of his hair from his face but still not enough where you can clearly see his face.

-Skip of time-

Crimson Helm sat there, looking kinda upset. "Hm? What's wrong, Crimson Helm?" Spider Queen asked as Crimson Helm just shook his head. "Nothing.." Crimson Helm looked away, "mmm? Come on~ tell me~!" Spider Queen grinned as she placed her chest on his shoulder which made him slap her away and back away as far as he could from where he was sitting. "Dammit, Spider Queen! Leave me be!" Crimson Helm growled. Spider Queen pouted, "why wont you tell me?" she whined. Crimson Helm glanced at her and sighed, "F-fine...It's just that...I always thought I was Lord Orochi's favorite...I mean, I am born from his blood.." Crimson Helm muttered as Spider Queen grinned and ran off. "Lord Orochi! Crimson Helm loves you!" She yelled as Crimson Helm put on a look of horror, "WHAT?! NO!" Crimson Helm yelled as Orochi stared at Spider Queen, "what?" he asked as Spider Queen just laughed, "I kid. I kid.." she laughed and walked off as Orochi just shrugged it off.

"So, Lord Orochi...What happened after all these years?" Ajimi asked as Orochi sat there for a moment. "Well...Abumi died." Orochi said blankly, "what?! How?!" Ajimi gasped, "his horse." he said bluntly as Ajimi just snickered. "His horse? Really? I swear on Lord Orochi, Abumi, that's pathetic..." Ajimi said quietly, "hm?" Orochi tilted his head as Ajimi just smiled, "nothing, Lord Orochi~"Ajimi said, still smiling. Orochi just decided to shrug it off.

"So, do you know what-" Orochi began but got cut off by Lechku's scream coming from the entrance of the ark. Orochi and Ajimi both jumped and ran down the ark to where the scream was coming from only to find the other Demon Lords and Nechku trying to comfort a shaking Lechku. "What's wrong?!" Yami yelled as Lechku pointed to the wall, "a fowl beast! Worse than us!" Lechku sobbed as everyone squinted at the wall, what is this so called "foul beast"?

Lechku continued to point at it "it's a spider you fool!" Lechku screamed as Spider Queen put on a "what the hell?" face. Crimson Helm then walked up to the spider that was dubbed Foul Beast and smashed it with his fist. "Done." Crimson Helm said simply as Lechku stood up, "that is just disgusting, Crimson Helm! I swear, go wash your hands this instant!" Lechku huffed as Nechku nodded. "Prissy boy is back..." Yami, Ninetails, Orochi, Spider Queen and Crimson Helm muttered as Crimson Helm walked off to just pretend to wash his hands.

* * *

**Authors little side note:**

**Yeah, I'm sorry this chapter is so short unlike the rest... ;7; I'll make the next one longer! I promise! I just can't think of anymore to put in this one so...People that are paying attention, I promise this will get better. ;w; Plz stey bby eye lav chu.**


	4. A place to stay!

After an hour or so after the indecent with the spider and Orochi trying to comfort a crying and heart broken Spider Queen over the loss of a fellow spider and Lechku trying to apologize for making Crimson Helm kill it out of his fear of spiders, Blight glanced around and sighed. "You know, I don't think we can stay in this ark any longer, people are bound to find it sooner or later. Plus no one here has eaten in 1,000 years, well, not sure about Ajimi and Orochi." Blight muttered as Ajimi laughed slightly and Orochi shook his head indicating he hasn't either. Yami looked up at Blight. "You're right," Yami said "we should look around for a place to stay and then maybe find some place to eat." Yami mumbled as he stood up from the cold floor of the ark.

-There seems to be a time skip in every chapter-

"Okay, Blight, since you insisted, you find us a place to stay." Yami said as Blight grinned and nodded. "I'll pick up something to eat!" Ajimi smiled as he grabbed Orochi's arm who just pulled away from him.

-Some time later Ahaha-

Blight ran up to where everyone was and smiled, how he knew where they were you ask? He's a demon who can teleport mind you. "So I found a place to stay!" Blight grinned as everyone looked at him. "Oh? I bet it's some horrible run down place in a bad neighborhood.." Ninetails muttered as Blight glared at her, "no!" Blight yelled as Yami raised an eyebrow. "Well, lets go and see." Yami said as Blight made a weird noise. "Ah, ah, ah~ not yet, Lord Yami! It's a suprise! You have to get your things first!" Blight smiled as Yami face palmed. "Very well.." Yami muttered.

Once everyone had grabbed their things they followed Blight who presented them a old looking place that looked like it didn't get a lot of business, a few hookers and strippers scattered around here and there, obviously in a bad neighborhood. "Told you.." Ninetails said as everyone glared at Blight who just grinned, proud of himself. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I ENTRUST YOU WITH LIVING!" Yami yelled as Blight's grin turned into a worried smile.

"Lord Yami..." Ninetails growled as Yami raised an eyebrow, "what is it Ninetails?" Yami asked as Ninetails pointed to a hooker on his arm. Yami screamed and jumped onto Orochi's back. "THE- YAMI!" Orochi yelled as Yami clung to him. "Call off your idiot friends, Spider Queen!" Orochi growled as Spider Queen gasped and glared at him. "I don't know them! They're human!" Spider Queen huffed.

Blight snickered as they walked in and the lady at the desk told them where to stay Orochi stopped in his tracks and looked at Yami who was still on his back. "Yami, get off me." Orochi sighed as Yami climbed off his back. The lady at the desk didn't pay any attention, she was too busy picking at her under nails.

They walked into room 105 and sat there stuff down. "Well, I guess...It isn't so bad..." Ajimi said as he looked around. "I guess..." Yami agreed while Blight grinned. "And you doubted me!" Blight said as Ninetails rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess we should decide rooms." Yami said as he looked around at the rooms, there seemed to be enough for two people. Some will sleep on the sofa.

"Ajimi and Orochi sleep on the sofa!" Yami announced, "what?!" Orochi yelled as Ajimi just grinned. "Lechku and Nechku sleep together, Spider Queen and Ninetails sleep together." Yami said as he looked around and noticed Blight and Crimson Helm. "Blight and Crimson sleep together so I am by myself." Yami grinned but again, it wasn't noticed by the hair covering his face.

"Why are we separated by sex?!" Spider Queen huffed as Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't trust you with another male. Same with Ninetails." Yami grumbled as Ninetails put on a look of horror. _L-Lord Yami doesn't trust me?! I'm his right hand man! _Ninetails thought. "Well, it's getting late, we should go and sleep.." Orochi muttered as he looked at the sun which was already down. "First time Orochi said something I agree with." Yami yawned as Orochi muttered curses like how he would kill Yami in his sleep one day.

"Well, I don't see why we have to, Fire. Because I said so, Dark! But- shut up!" Orochi shook his head furiously as Ajimi put his hands to his chest like he was scared. But no one else cared.

They got there stuff out of whatever the hell they put it in and got in the available rooms except for Orochi and Ajimi since Yami put them on the sofa together. Ajimi didn't care but Orochi didn't really trust Ajimi so he slept on the floor instead of with his fabulously, homosexual, cook.

-The morning-

Once everyone had gotten up, Ajimi decided to make breakfast for everyone. "You know, someone should wake Orochi up." Yami grumbled, as Ajimi just smiled and leaned down to his sleeping lord. "Lord Orochi...~" Ajimi says quietly. Orochi's eyes shot open and jumps up. Some snicker the rest gasp, when Orochi shot up, he kissed Ajimi accidentally. Orochi quickly moves away as Ajimi blushes and cups his mouth in his hand. "Th-this never happened and you all saw nothing!" Orochi yelps as Spider Queen and Crimson Helm's mouth hung open. "L-Lord Orochi!" Crimson Helm and Spider Queen yell.

"Wasnt that bad..~" Ajimi mumbled as he glanced to the side, thank the gods no one heard him but Orochi who huffed and got some cereal Ajimi bought. Yami stared at Orochi who just glared at him in return. Yami snickered, "don't look at me you homosexual. You could rub off." Yami laughed as Orochi continued to glare at him.

"Not a homosexual!"

"Yes you are!"


	5. Are you really still reading this?

After the demons finished breakfast, Yami decided to go and walk around somewhere. To where you ask? Places. Anywhere where he could get away from those idiots. So, while he is doing...Things I guess you could say, let's just go and see whatever in Amaterasu's name the others are doing.

"Moskau Moskau, Liebe schmeckt wie Kavia, Mädchen sind zum küssen da!~"

"Ajimi, stop singing."

"Yes, Lord Orochi..."

"WE'RE OUT OF TEA!"

"AND OIL! Wait- we aren't machines anymore- BUT THE TEA!"

"Lord Orochi! Blight and Ninetails won't shut up!"

"Fox bitch started it!"

"No! It was the disease!"

"Shut up! Crimson Helm! Stop trying to set things in fire!"

Orochi growled curses to himself, how did Yami ever put up with this chaos?! "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Orochi yelled, Blight and Ninetails looked from strangling one another. "O-Orochi!" They yelped. "Since Yami isn't here and I am the more mature one here it seems, you all get one minute time of speaking! No interruptions! Understand?!" Orochi huffs.

Ninetails raises her hand, the other on Blight's neck. "Ninetails!" Orochi sighs as she goes back to strangling Blight,

"HE STARTED IT!"

"NO, YOU DID!"

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

After some time Yami walked in the door and stopped dead in his tracks, noticing the crumbled up paper and people chocking one another and..Orochi and Ajimi nowhere to be seen. A sudden chill went up everyones spine and then turned to Yami who was emitting some every creepy aura.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and lined up in front of Yami. "Welcome back, Master Yami!" Everyone laughed awkwardly as Yami scanned the room. "Orochi...Where is he?" Yami glared at Ninetails, she'd speak. He trusts her enough to tell the truth.

Ninetails swallowed hard and pointed to Crimson Helm's room to where Yami walked over and opened the door. Crimson Helm blushed as he remembered what he agreed to. Yami then closed the door and sat on the sofa. "Uhm, Master Yami?" Crimson Helm and Ninetails look at him. Yami just sat there silently. Ninetails slapped the back of Crimson Helm's head. "Good going, idiot..." She muttered.

* * *

"So...Master Yami..." Ninetails mumbled as she scooted closer to her Lord. Yami still sat there with a blank face. "What...Did you see?" She asked as Yami pointed to Spider Queen who was grinning and listening to what was going on behind Crimson Helm's door. Ninetails thought for a moment, everyone already knows Ajimi loves Orochi, Spider Queen is the first one to know when something sexual is going on if Blight doesn't.. "O-oh...I'm sorry you had to see that..." Ninetails groaned as she patted Yami's back who just scooted away from her.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Orochi yells as he and Ajimi come out of the room, fully clothed mind you. Ajimi glanced at the flustered Yami and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't understand why everyone was at the door... And why Yami looks so shocked." Orochi mumbled. Ajimi put his hand to his side and whistled innocently. "Lock the door next time, will you?" Yami said, sounding quite horsed.

"Aw, did little Yami get kicked by that horse?" Orochi grinned as he slung and arm around Yami's neck who just pushed him away, "oh? Unlike you who gets kicked by that Uma horse daily!" Yami snarled as Orochi laughs. "There, idiots back to normal." Orochi grinned more as he jumped on the sofa next to Yami and Ninetails.

"But where did you go, Lord Yami?" Ninetails asked as Yami just sat there silently again. "Was it with that special someone?~" Ajimi laughed. Yami said nothing. "D-don't tell me you were with the sun goddess!" Ninetails gasped as Yami shrugged, "perhaps.." He muttered as Ninetails made a look of horror, no one else really cared. If Yami makes peace with the sun goddess, easier their life as humans can be while they are still weak in power.

After some moments of silence Yami looked at Ninetails, "oh I saw your old gatekeeper by the way." Yami said as he wrapped one of his legs on the other. "Tobi? How?! He's dead..!" Ninetails furrowed her eyebrows at this. "I dunno, but he was with that Yumigami girl.." Yami muttered as he pushed some strands of hair out of his face where his blue markings were visible. "Dammit, Tobi..." Ninetails face palmed. Every demon seems to be falling for a god!

"Oh! I should make dinner!" Ajimi frowned as he ran to the kitchen to make something to eat before they all went to sleep. Orochi then turned his attention towards Crimson Helm. "Oi, Crimsy," Orochi began as Crimson Helm stared at the new nick name. "...Crimsy?" Crimson Helm frowned as Orochi nodded, "I need to talk to you." Orochi huffed as he then drug "Crimsy" off somewhere.

Ninetails looked over to where Lechku and Nechku were sitting at, "what...Are you two doing?" she asked as Lechku looked up to the human fox and smiled. "Card games. I found it outside somewhere." he said as Nechku nodded. "Would you like to join?" Nechku asked as Ninetails shook her head. "Where the hell did the disease go?" Ninetails stood up when she realized the room didn't smell of the horrid disease. "Blight? ...Where did he go? And where is Lord Yami?" Lechku and Nechku said simultaneously as they all looked around wondering where their Lord went.

Just then Orochi and Crimson Helm emerged from where ever the hell they were. "Maybe the blonde went to go see Amaterasu~" Orochi joked as Ninetails growled at him. Crimson Helm just laughed and sat down and waited for Ajimi to be done with his cooking. _Ajimi is such a girl..._ Crimson Helm thought to himself. "Hah, well, he could have. No one was paying attention to Blight and Yami, they could have both went to go see there lovers." Orochi grinned as Ninetails huffed and crossed her arms. "Like you and Ajimi?" Ninetails sneered as Orochi then put on a look of horror.

"NO!"

"I saw what you two did!"

Then laughter from the kitchen was heard.


	6. That's all you remember about me?

"So, where are we going?" Yami asked as Blight continued to lead him down an empty road, everyone seemed to be going in as the sun set. "Somewhere." Blight said as Yami looked at him, "somewhere?" he asked as Blight nodded. "Tell me." Yami groaned as Blight just laughed and pointed to Amaterasu who was sitting down on the sidewalk. "Blight... Why did you bring me here?" Yami narrowed his eyes at Blight who just smiled, "to piss off the fox whore." Blight said simply. _Figures..._ Yami thought.

Blight then pushed Yami over to Amaterasu and vanished. "A-ah!" Yami gasped as he then got the attention of Amaterasu. "Oh, hello again, Yami." She smiled, Yami muttered a hello and glanced around. "Where is Waka?" He asked, "oh, he's at home." She said.

"Tsukigami?"

"With Waka."

Yami paused for a second and looked at Amaterasu, "it's getting late.. Why are you even out so late?" Yami asked as Amaterasu looked at him. "I should be asking the same for you, Yami!" She laughed, Yami tried not to snicker, "I asked you first!" He huffed as sat down next to her.

"You know, if it isn't too much trouble I would like to tell you something but Waka says I shouldn't say something like it around guys.." Amaterasu muttered, Yami looked up at her. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow, "you remind me of a guy I used to date.. But.. Something went wrong and he accused me for something I didn't do.. We ended up hating each other and waging in battle..It seems silly to get reminded of him with you since you are a really nice guy." She smiled. Yami blushed _S-she remembered that?! After 1,100 years?! _Yami coughed, "intreseting... Now, Uhm... What exactly... Did he accuse you of?" Yami asked, Amaterasu sighed, "something stupid.. He accused me of dating Waka.. I have no feelings towards him what so ever but friendship.." She groaned.

Yami stood up, "huh? What's wrong, Yami?" She asked as Yami just looked back to where him and Blight came. "Hah, I'm suprised! You remeber that much yet you don't remember we had the same name?!" Yami laughed, "Y-Yami? What's wrong? I I don't understand!" Amaterasu gasped, "I am him! I became human! Just like you, Amaterasu! How?! How could you still remember that?! That happened over 1,000 years ago! Yet, that's the only thing you seem to remember now, hm?" Yami said, still continuing to laugh. "What..? What do you-..." Amaterasu began but became silent. "Hmpf..." Yami huffed as he walked back to where everyone else had been staying.

* * *

"Blight! How the hell did you manage to get passed me?!" Ninetails growled, "simple... You're an idiot." Blight grinned. "You missed dinner! So did Yami! But I guess you guys can hear up left overs... Won't be as good though..." Ajimi mumbled. Yami slammed the door open and shut when he walked in, "speaking of Yami!" Ajimi smiled, Yami just glared at him and then slammed his door shut and locked it.

"M-master Yami?" Ninetails jumped.

"Hah, duuude~ the hell was wrong with Yami? Shut up, Earth." Orochi stared at the slammed door of Yami's room. "...Well then." Ajimi scoffed, "our stack of cards...!" Lechku and Nechku sobbed at the fallen deck of cards scattered around. "Blight." Ninetails growled as Blight gave a worried smile, "would you look at the time!" Blight laughed as he began to walk to his room. "Blight...! What did you do to Master Yami?!" Ninetails growled as she grabbed Blight's shoulder in a death grip. "N-nothing!" Blighhg said as he slapped Ninetails' hand off his shoulder.

Ninetails then dragged Blight off somewhere.

Orochi looked at Spider Queen, "I have a question," Orochi stated, Spider Queen raised an eyebrow. "It's back when I was alone with Ajimi, why are people calling me a homosexual? It's annoying. He's the one who fell on me, tripping over his own damn feet." Orochi huffed. Everyone that was present in the room looked at Orochi, "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED?!" everyone yelled. Orochi jumped at this, "yeah! What did you think?!" Orochi asked, eyes widened at the sudden outburt. Everyone got quiet.

"Well, it's getting late.. We should sleep.." Spider Queen coughed, Ninetails and Blight came out, Blight looking horrified like he just saw someone get murdered, worse than he would murder someone. "Someone should check on Lord Yami first.." Crimson Helm muttered, "no, no, he needs some rest after what he must have seen." Lechku and Nechku said, everyone nodded and went inside their room to sleep for the night.

Orochi and Ajimi fixed their bed on the sofa but yet again, Orochi slept on the floor. "I still don't trust you." Orochi mumbled, "I see how it is..." Ajimi sobbed. "Shut up and go to sleep..." Orochi growled, "but I don't want to.." Ajimi protested. Orochi glared at him. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" Ajimi squeaked as he turned away from his lord.

Yami laid in his room, "how? How was that all she seemed to remember of our relationship? It was her fault too! Not just mine.." Yami muttered to himself. He tossed and turned, unable to shake the feeling he had. "Damn you, Blight.. If he never brought me there, it wouldn't have happened.." Yami sighed. No one seems to like Blight anymore. Blight's a dick.

* * *

**Authors note: So, I might draw the demon lords + Ajimi and Amaterasu if people give shits for what they actually look like. You don't care? Okay... You stopped reading this haven't you? That's fine, it's becoming hard to write now anyway... ;7; I'm sorry this was kinda short... Forgive me? ;w; No? Okay then...**


End file.
